Inescapable
by kei-taiga
Summary: It didn't take long at all. It was like that one little string of fate had turned into a hundred, tying them together. Every time they met up, a few more threads were added, ensnaring them and pulling them deeper into the web. It was inescapable. AoKaga/KagaAo


Neither of them could help their attraction.

First they had felt the interest sprout. Their constant arguments fueled their conversations, just like their love of basketball drove both of them to swallow their pride and ask the other for game after game. Their similar personalities made it easy for them to chat and it didn't take them long to feel comfortable around each other.

It didn't take long at all.

It was like that one little string of fate had turned into a hundred, tying them together.

Every time they met up, a few more threads were added, ensnaring them and pulling them deeper into the web.

It was inescapable.

They only realized what was happening to them right before the first time they kissed. It was evening and they had just finished one of their usual, excessively taxing games. The kiss was almost nonexistent, their lips barely touched, and they both stood there in shock for at least a solid minute afterwards.

Then the threads began to get stronger, winding together into ropes.

The kisses they shared quickly became less and less innocent, their desires building with each touch.

They were not patient people and saw no benefit to self–restraint.

The first time they clumsily blundered their way through sex was unsatisfying and embarrassing. Neither of them knew what they were doing, they assumed their health-class level of knowledge would be enough, and it showed. Having beat Kagami in rock-paper-scissors to determine positions, Aomine was too eager and didn't do his part in the preparations well enough.

It hurt for both of them.

Kagami was hurt because his ass not ready for the occasion.

Aomine was hurt because he was expecting pleasure, not the vicious elbow to the stomach he received.

Failure aside, it was not long before they tried again, this time armed with the knowledge they gained from embarrassing Google searches and Aomine's arsenal of pornography.

The second time was better than the first, which is not saying much.

Aomine was in bliss. It was an amazing sensation, hot and slippery, and the feeling of being squeezed was unbeatable.

Kagami wasn't so lucky. It felt weird, first to have someone's fingers widening his ass, then something significantly larger moving around in there. He didn't know how he was supposed to be reacting. Every time Aomine thrust inside, he felt like shuddering. His body, though properly stretched, tried to reject the intruder. Thankfully, it wasn't painful. It was just weird and uncomfortable.

Sex wasn't as amazing as it was played up to be, though Aomine seemed pretty happy with how things went. It became a weekly thing, they'd crash at Kagami's place after their one-on-one, then they'd go for a bit of a different, more erotic kind of one-on-one after eating.

Then their weekly sessions started happening twice a week.

Then it was three times.

When summer break finally came around, Aomine barely went home. It was normal for them to do it once or twice every day.

By this time, Kagami had gotten used to the feeling and Aomine was pretty much accustomed to it as well (they both had their wins and losses at rock-paper-scissors). After the first time Aomine lost and was on the bottom, he spent a long time apologizing to Kagami for how their first time ended up and realizing that the huge bruise that was on his stomach was pretty justified.

Proper preparation was not something to scoff at.

Returning to school was annoying, they were both frustrated now that they couldn't go at it like rabbits whenever they wanted.

It took a month, but they calmed things down enough to limit themselves to three times a week.

The other four days were hell.

Time passed and their encounters began to change. They started spending more time relaxing together before and after they catered to their baser needs. Watching a movie, reading magazines, taking a random nap, they found themselves doing things together that they would never have imagined.

They switched to calling each other, rather than texting, just so they could hear the voice on the other end of the line.

They day they finally put their emotions into words was the day that the final rope snapped into place.

They were bound together by fate.


End file.
